True Earth Eleven Reboot
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Earth is forced to participate in a soccer tournament against other planets of the universe. Matsukaze Tenma was asked to join the team as their captain. Will Earth be able to avoid its destruction? There is a Deviantart page called TrueEarthEleven please visit OC Submission CLOSED
1. Recruitment

Chapter 1: Recruitment

"Not him... Not her... No, no, no!" A tanned man with semi-long blond hair slammed his fists onto the table. Papers flew in various directions and the neat stacks fell over, making a mess as a result. The man showed no signs of caring, however.

"Is there not anyone that can lead the team?" He questioned aloud, voice rough with irritation. The stress of trying to choose this leader was beginning to get to him. He wasn't getting anywhere whatsoever.

"I can."

The man looked up to see that someone had entered the room. His eyes widened upon noticing that this was someone he knew. "H-How...? You should be dead!"

"Yes, I have died once... Gouenji Shuuya..." The man sneered, "The team, I shall take the position as its coach," he stated, almost as if it were a threat.

* * *

Hearing the news of the Football Frontier International filled the Raimon Soccer Club captain, Matsukaze Tenma, with excitement. Their coach, Endou Mamoru, had made the announcement at the end of today's practice, and Tenma was more than ready to begin practicing harder than ever in order to be selected as one of the players of Japan's Representative team. Tenma was on his way home, and his apartment building had just come into view when he noticed an expensive looking black car in front of it. A tall, gray haired man in sunglasses was talking to the owner of the building, Kino Aki.

Upon noticing Tenma, Aki quietly muttered his name. The captain then knew that they were talking about him. Aki then showed the man inside the building, telling Tenma to come along as well.

Once they were all seated in the kitchen and Aki had offered the man some tea, he began to introduce himself, "I am called Kuroiwa Ryuusei," He stated, "and I am the coach for the soccer team which will participate in the FFI V2."

Tenma's eyes widened at the mention of the tournament. He'd never imagined that the news would come this quickly, nor that he'd be spoken to without any need of trying out for the international team.

"However…" Kuroiwa continued with the explanation, "It is not the tournament you may think I am talking about, its consequences are greater than that."

"Consequences…?" Aki echoed with a visible frown on her face. Her concern for her cousin was evident immediately, "This is soccer we're talking about, right?"

"Indeed, it is soccer, but it isn't at the same time." Kuroiwa answered, his voice deep and mysterious, only adding to Tenma and Aki's confusion and anxiety. Regardless, as if he had explained this numerous times already, the man continued with a warning, "Whatever I am about to say cannot be heard by the general public; I will require your signatures as a vow to keep quiet about the matter until the end whether Matsukaze Tenma will play on the team or not."

"Huh?" The two questioned in unison, blinking in surprise.

The bearded man did not seem to care about their questions, ignoring them entirely. He instead took out several papers for them to sign. "I will not explain further until you give me your signatures," he said sternly, eyeing them both icily through his dark frames.

The cousins flinched at the man's sudden change of tone, and Aki picked up one of the papers, proceeding to read the information it contained. She inwardly began to question whether this man was trustworthy or not.

Tenma then looked up at the man, asking, "I can...I can still play soccer though, correct?"

Aki paused, eyes widening with disbelief at the boy. She remembered how much of a soccer lover he was; just like Endou. However, Aki knew she couldn't let Tenma join the team like that. "Tenma! Now isn't the time to ask that!"

"Yes, you will be able to play soccer, against opponents like no other," Kuroiwa answered almost immediately.

With a short nod, Tenma took out a pen, writing his name down at the bottom of the page.

Aki wanted to stop her cousin, but when she saw how excited he was about this, she paused. "Well, we can just listen at least…" She sighed before signing the paper as well.

After collecting the documents, Kuroiwa finally continued his explanations, "As I mentioned previously, you will be part of a team I will be coaching, however, your opponents will not be from this planet." Without giving time for his two listeners to ask questions, the man further stated, "This tournament is not truly the Football Frontier International, but an entirely different one; The Grand Celesta Galaxy. The outcomes of the matches will determine the fate of the Earth."

Even Tenma was speechless at this absurd declaration.

Following a moment of silence, Kuroiwa "Matsukaze Tenma, you have a power, the power to save Earth from its destruction."

"Power? I have one?" Tenma repeated, unable to hide his curiosity. "Does everyone on the team have one?"

Kuroiwa nodded in response. "This power is necessary in order to achieve victory. The choice is ultimately yours, Matsukaze. In addition to playing for the team, there will be a reward for you upon winning all the matches. Anything you want."

"Anything…" Tenma sat there, deep in thought. What this man, Kuroiwa, was saying sounded so unbelievable, but Tenma couldn't think that it was a lie. What would he gain out of lying to him?

Kuroiwa slowly stood, placing his card down onto the table, "You will have until tomorrow to give your answer. If no answer is given, it'll be taken as a 'no'. I look forward to your response." The man left the building as if the conversation they had just had was absolutely normal.

Tenma did not dare say anything to Aki, only reaching out to examine the card Kuroiwa had left. Only a phone number was written on the otherwise white paper. If misplaced, the meaning of these numbers would be easily forgotten.

"Aki-ne, I don't need anything for dinner tonight…" Tenma mumbled, not raising his head to look at her as he picked up a nearby soccer ball before running outside. He needed to think, and soccer was the only thing that could help clear his mind.

It was getting darker already, so there was no one on the field. Luckily for Tenma, the lights of the field turned on, enabling the teen to see without problem. Without a second thought, he began to dribble the ball up and down the large empty plain.

Aliens. Power. Grand Celesta Galaxy. Kuroiwa Ryuusei. The boy tried to wrap his head around what the man had just explained. Tenma kicked the ball towards the net, however missed it despite the lack of a goalkeeper or defenders. He was excited to join the team, that he was sure of. But Tenma also was aware of what that meant; everyone in Raimon, or even other schools who were all practicing to be part of the FFI V2, their efforts were meaningless. If what Kuroiwa said was true, it would mean all the members were selected. Tenma did not have any guarantee that anyone else he knew was chosen either. On top of that, the teen was not allowed to tell anyone about this either. His teammates who trusted him as captain; his friends who he vowed to play against once again, he couldn't tell a single one.

This was what troubled the midfielder the most.

"Shinsuke...Tsurugi...Shindou-san, and everyone…" He whispered.

Suddenly, the soccer ball Tenma had previously kicked, rocketed right past him, just barely missing the player's face. He quickly searched for the person who was responsible for the ball's return.

"Hey, kid! What kind of a kick was that?" A male voice laughed loudly, not caring about the fact that it was late. A boy, perhaps a couple years older than Tenma, approached him. He had brilliant blond hair and blue eyes, a clear sign that he was a foreigner. What made things confusing was the near-perfect Japanese the older boy spoke with.

"A-Ah, thanks for getting the ball for me," Tenma thanked, bowing politely.

The boy just grinned. "One-v-One me."

"...Huh?"

Without waiting for an answer, the foreigner ran to retrieve the ball, dribbling it back to Tenma. He briefly explained the rules, "First to score in the far net wins." He pointed back at the net on the other side of the field.

"Um...okay…?"

"Great!" The blond haired boy kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it upwards.

The two players then began to dash towards it, racing to gain possession of the soccer ball. Tenma, being the faster of the two, was able to leap ahead.

His opponent had circled around already and was blocking his path by the time he reached the ball's destination. Keeping control of the ball, Tenma swiftly dodged him.

"Nice…" A grin formed on the foreigner's face as he ran after. "Tenma, you're better than I thought."

Perhaps it was because he was so focused on the little game they were playing, but Tenma didn't realize that he'd been called by his name, which the foreigner shouldn't have known. His opponent didn't leave much time for the Raimon captain to think. This was the part of soccer Tenma found most enjoyable. Once the game began, it didn't matter who he was playing, he needed to win.

The blond haired boy managed to push back ahead of Tenma, taking possession of the ball. Before Tenma could react, a ring of fire energy enveloped his opponent.

"Zestorug!" The foreigner stood with the ball for moment before spinning upward with the ball as the fire accompanied him. While in the air, the ball burst into flames. The boy performed a flip and kicked the ball towards the goal with his heel.

A smile immediately showed up on Tenma's face. He had never seen such a hissatsu before, and it was amazing. The captain did not care that he had just lost the game, instead, he was excited to learn more about this new soccer player. "That was a cool hissatsu! It was called 'Zestorug!', right? What does it mean?"

A bit surprised from the sudden shower of questions, the boy chuckled nervously in response, "You liked it that much? Coming from you, it makes me happy." The boy winked.

Tenma seemed not to notice and continued with the questions, "So, you're name is?"

"Ah, sorry, it's Jan. Jan Schimdt. I'm just visiting Japan for a while."

Tenma introduced himself as well.

"So...what are you even doing out here at this time?" Jan asked.

The captain then finally remembered why he was at the soccer field. The invitation to join the team. However, now Tenma knew his answer. "Just a little bit of thinking, but I'm good now." The boy smiled as he went to retrieve the ball. Giving one last wave at Jan, the boy abruptly headed back home, leaving Jan behind at the soccer field, and basking in his satisfaction with his choice.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of our True Earth Eleven Re-boot. This story is written collaboratively by myself and MizoreShun. So far we have 12 players, and will be accepting up to 2 more. If you are interested in having an OC in our story, please PM either myself or MizoreShun. The form will be sent to you after you've messaged us stating your interest.**

 **Please keep in mind that we are very picky when it comes to the OCs and will not choose just anyone. This isn't one of those first come first serve stories and we also don't allow reservations. We will look over forms critically, rating them on their diversity and also whether or not they will contribute to the story as a whole. We also expect you to show your support for the series by contributing to our DeviantArt Group, TrueEarthEleven. It does not have to be art that you're contributing, it could be short stories and even headcanon lists if you'd like to do so. Please understand.**

 **The members of the new team will be announced on the next chapter.**

 **Questions are encouraged.**

 **Thank you,**

 **AlMi team**


	2. Team Member

Chapter 2: Team Members

The selection day was brutal for Tenma. It was hard enough to keep the entire truth about the tournament from his teammates, but seeing the shock on their faces when only Tenma was chosen added to the pain. One by one, names were called out and in the end fourteen players were chosen. Each lined up at the front so the whole stadium of spectators could see the team which would represent their "country".

Tenma curiously peered at the other players who he'd be teammates with. They all came in a variety of appearances, and none of them looked familiar to him, except for one person. The blond foreigner he'd met several days ago.

Jan gave a short wave upon seeing Tenma, grinning at him.

The captain then realized that the other members of the team were not Japanese like he was. This truly was a team with players selected from the world.

After a brief speech was given to the crowd by the coach, Kuroiwa, the members of the "Inazuma Japan" were asked to head to the team room. Upon entering the room, Tenma received a small black gadget from the coach, and he stared at it curiously. He then headed over to Jan, wondering if the boy had gotten the same contraption.

"Jan~!" Tenma cheerfully greeted. The boy then noticed the little black gadget in his new teammate's ear. He tipped his head to the side, silently questioning Jan, and glancing back down at his own device.

"Hm, this?" Jan asked, "Well, it's kind of like this translator thing, apparently. Helps us communicate with one another since we all don't speak the same language. We're all from different countries, you know? Now hurry up and put it on." The blond haired boy pointed to Tenma's ear.

When doing so, Tenma noticed the other team members eyeing each other, mainly curious, but there was a hint of uneasiness accompanying their gazes.

It was then that a young boy, perhaps a year older than Tenma, stood up at front and called for everyone's attention. The boy was not wearing a soccer uniform and instead was dressed in a large green coat and a scarf. His hair was brown and flicked slightly at the bottom. "Ahem, hello everyone, I am Zack Nout, I will be one of the managers for this team." He smiled sweetly before continuing, "I assume that there are many unfamiliar faces around, but this is the final team for our tournament. Please get along with each other. Anyways, I will be handing uniforms to each of you, please introduce yourself when you are called."

The manager waited a moment before beginning to call the first name.

"Yato Ulpa."

A small dark skinned boy with dark green-blue hair raised his hand cheerfully when he heard his name, "Hai, Hai~" He then ran up to the front, turning to face his teammates, "I'm Yato from Cotal, Africa. Position is goalkeeper...and...uh...I hope we can be good friends."

Tenma was amazed that someone this small and thin was their goalkeeper. He remembered that he shouldn't judge by appearance.

"Milo Brook."

Yet another small boy pushed his way through the crowd of players, though he was a decent amount taller than Yato was. The teenager had green hair that curled upward at the tips, and his bangs framed his face. He glanced at Zack, then at his teammates, and smiled at them. "I'm Milo, and I'm from Wellington, New Zealand. My position is defender. I look forward to playing with you all," He said, a little less energetic and cheerful than Yato, but still friendly and bright. Zack then handed the boy his uniform and Milo walked back to his spot beside another team member.

"Rayne Sange."

The red haired boy walked up to the front, receiving his uniform. He faced the rest of his new teammates and introduced himself like the people before him had, "Rayne, position is forward and I am from Portugal." He made his introduction very quick and went back to his spot, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention.

"Next, Jan Schmidt."

Jan walked up to the front, grinning. He turned to face everyone and bowed politely. "Hello, I'm Jan Schmidt. I come from Germany, but I am actually Prussian. My position is libero on this team. Pleased to meet you all. Just so you all know, I'm single." He added as he winked.

"Mhmm, matchmaking while defending the Earth. Good job…" Zack sighed, before calling out the next name on the list, "Zafar Lazarev."

Standing up straight from his position against the wall, a light brown haired boy began to walk to the front to claim his uniform. His hair hung down to his shoulders. He stared at his new teammates coldly, only giving a quick introduction, "I am Zafar...from Uzbek, position, midfielder."

"Uzbek? Where's that?" Tenma asked immediately.

The boy glared momentarily at the captain before clarifying, "Uzbekistan. Denau, Uzbekistan. It's in the middle east." He then grabbed his uniform from Zack and quickly returned to his place against the wall, crossing his arms and huffing softly.

"Piju Natale," Zack called, not removing his gaze from the list of names on the paper he held in his hand.

Yet another male stepped forward, and he definitely looked a lot kinder than Zafar. He was of average height, and had dull purple hair that was tied into a short, high ponytail. He took his uniform from Zack, thanking him politely before turning his light green gaze on his new teammates. The boy proceeded to bow, just as Jan had, before beginning his introduction, "My name is Piju. I come from Valletta, Malta, a small country near Italy. My position is midfielder. I'm happy to meet your acquaintance." With that, he smiled at the rest of the team, and walked back to his place near the front of the group.

Zack gave a short nod and called the next name, "Jialong Rin."

A thin Asian with jet black hair stepped forward. He had long sideburns which reached past his shoulders, and kind looking blue eyes. With a small smile, he introduced himself like the rest of his teammates had, "I am Jialong. I come from China. I'm really good at dribbling and very confident with my speed, hence my midfielder position." Throughout his entire commencement the boy did not once stop smiling.

As soon as his first name was called, a tanned boy trotted up to the front confidently. He had dark red hair which was spiked up on the left side. A grin formed on his face as he stated, "Julio Rios is my name. I'm the ace striker of this team. I sure hope you can all keep up with me and not pull my leg. Cause without me, this team has no chance of winning this tournament. We are up against aliens."

The entire room went silent for a while. It wasn't because of Julio himself, but more specifically the last sentence he spoke. Aliens. Everyone knew the extraterrestrial creatures were what they would be facing, but no one dared mention it, besides the forward. To the team, their opponents were completely unknown to them. This team had no idea what to expect yet.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Julio frowned when asking, finally breaking the uneasy atmosphere as quickly as he had created it. "Come on, there's no point in being scared."

"You're wrong," Piju quickly retorted, looking at Julio, "we have no clue what we're up against, all we know is that these are aliens and that we have to beat them in order to prevent Earth's destruction. How is that not scary?"

"Being scared solves nothing, uhm…Pichu" Julio began, but had forgotten the purple haired boy's name.

"I'm not saying that it does, but we have the right to be a little afraid of the unknown, do we not? Also, my name is Piju, not Pichu."

Julio glared down at Piju, snorting. "I don't have to remember all your names."

"Then you have no manners, Julio. We're your teammates, we're all working together here to save Earth and we don't need your immaturity."

Julio snatched his uniform from Zack, who'd continued to shove it in his face, before storming back to his previous location, obviously irritated at Piju.

"David Alkaev, you're next."

Tenma flinched in surprise as a tall, pale-skinned male walked out from behind him. The captain hadn't noticed him at all. The boy had spiky white hair and silver eyes. He quietly went up, received his uniform and walked back to the back of the room without an introduction.

Zack sighed, "He's a forward in case you're wondering. From Russia."

"No wonder he's so tall," Milo and Yato said in unison, the two shorties looking even smaller with David nearby. The two exchanged glances before giggling.

"Randy Leifdóttir." Zack continued, obviously growing tired of this routine.

"Hell yeah!" Running up to the front excitedly, a tall, muscular girl grabbed her uniform. She examined it happily already putting it on over her shirt. She had dark, smokey brown hair which was tied up in a messy bun and sharp gray eyes.

Zack coughed, trying to get her attention. However, when it failed, the boy gave up and just called the next name on the list.

"Nikola Sarris."

Another tall teenager walked over to Zack, nodding slightly at the manager with a look of pity. He took his uniform, thanking Zack before glancing over his shoulder and smiling at his teammates.

"I'm Nikola, a forward from Greece. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said simply, before trotting off to the side. Milo eyed the older boy for a few moments, tipping his head to the side. He seemed to recognize him, oddly enough.

"Lina Leroy," Zack said, pronouncing the last name wrong by mistake.

"My last name is pronounced 'Le Roy'," The girl corrected as she made her way to the front. She had blue hair which was tied in a neat pony, and was slightly shorter than average height. "I'm Lina Le Roy, I'm from Northern France and I play as a defender. I hope we can become friends." She continued to smile as sweetly as she could throughout the entire time up at the front.

"Maria Belle," Zack sighed. A green-haired female bounded up to Zack, her hair tied up in two buns, each on the side of her head. She took hold of her uniform, brightly grinning at the manager and twirling around to stare at the team.

"Hi there! I'm Maria, from the United States. The position I play as is defender, and I can't wait to get to know all of you!" With that said, the happy girl jogged over to stand beside Lina. Zack watched her, an eyebrow twitching with slight aggravation, before glancing back down at the list of names he held.

"And finally the team's captain, Matsukaze Tenma." Zack said, sounding relieved for it was almost the end of the long introductions.

Tenma went up to grab his uniform, he looked back at his new teammates, getting a good look at each of them. Indeed, they were a diverse group of people from various parts of the world, gender and personalities. Showing off his usual smile,Tenma stated his name and his home country.

"You'd all better get along, for Earth's sake," Zack said, eyes narrowing slightly."Teamwork is a virtue here. I don't care where you're from or how much you dislike working together with other people, you will all cooperate." His tone was intimidating and almost daring. Tenma gulped and looked at the rest of the team, praying for the best.

* * *

 **PLAYERS OF EARTH ELEVEN**

 **#1. Yato Ulpa- Luna-Kagami**

 **#2. Milo Brook- MizoreShun**

 **#3. Maria Belle- SummerHeart17**

 **#4. Lina Le Roy- veemon355**

 **#5. Lin Jialong- Mizuhara Yukie**

 **#6. Zafar Lazarev- AlsiusHaku**

 **#7. Piju Natale- MizoreShun**

 **#8. Matsukaze Tenma- Canon**

 **#9. Nikola Sarris- KazukiPearl**

 **#10. Julio Rios- AlsiusHaku**

 **#11. David Alkaev- TransparentAnswer**

 **#13. Rayne Sange- Sai Og Sus**

 **#20. Randy Leifdottir- Al/Mi**

 **MANAGERS**

 **Mizukawa Minori- Canon**

 **Zack Nout- AlsiusHaku**

 **COACH-**

 **Kuroiwa Ryusei- Canon**

* * *

 **WE ARE DEAD**

 **-AlMi Team**


End file.
